parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Emily's Transformation - Daniel Pineda.
Here is Daniel Pineda's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Emily's Transformation version. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Rosie as Tily *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Lady as Uglette *Percy as Globox *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Toby as Murfy *Thomas as Rayman *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Stepney Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution 'Japanese Version') as Lampwick the Donkey *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Duck as Joe *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy Transcript *Slaves: Oh! Help! Help! Help! *Devious Diesel: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. (his slaves are loading up some fearful slaves into crates) Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (laughs evilly) *Thomas: (worried) Where are all those slaves coming from?! (sprouts out blue Great Dane dog ears and gulps, depressed) *Devious Diesel: Alright, alright. Let's get another. (Arry pulls Courage, a frightened dog toward Diesel) And what's your name? (Courage can't answer, except bray with a squeal) Okay, you'll do. In you go. (throws Courage into a crate with two other donkeys, Amy Rose, Gwen Tennyson, two pigs, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, a fox, Tails, and two gazels named Sonic and Cream) You eight will do nicely for the salt mines. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened cat tiger named Rosie arrives) And what will your name be? *Rosie: Princess Rosie. *Devious Diesel: Oh, so you can talk, huh? *Rosie: Why, yeah, sure. Can I please go home to my parents?! *Devious Diesel: (snatches Rosie and pushes her into a cage) Lock her up! She can still talk. (Rosie is locked in a cage with Croc, a green crocodile, with a green bagpack, a purple dragon named Spyro, a roger called Roger Rabbit, an evil terminating chicken with glasses, Dexter, and four Cartoon Network donkeys named Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother. The slaves then begin to protest by begging and pleading for mercy) *Rosie: Come on, your Evilness. Have mercy. (the slaves beg and plead for mercy) Break us free already! (Diesel's shadow comes forward and punches the cage) *Devious Diesel: (angrily in Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it. *Thomas: (confused as he grows white fur on his skin, hands, and feet) Kids? (sprouts a blue tabby's cat with a white tip on its end and grabs its end, astonished) So that's them. (climbs back down the ladder and runs off to warn the others when his nose turns black) Princess Tillie! *Emily: Ha! To hear that engine speak, (takes a sip of her beer) you would think something's gonna happen to us. (sprouts out fairy's ears all of a sudden. Lady gasps and taps her husband, Percy, who turns around. Unaware of this, and upon seeing that the beer has an effect in it, Tillie pushes her coke aside) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (strikes a ball and grows a green tail with a purple tip on it. An alarmed Toby yelps in surprise with Agent Ed's screaming voice in Tonic Trouble as his mouth falls to the ground. A shocked Tillie's eyes widen as she looks at the smoke in her corn-cob pipe, and puts it out by blowing at it, but dusts the dust out of her corn-cob pipe, and puts her corn-cob pipe back in. Emily walks to the other side of the pool table, growing white fur on her skin, hands, and feet) Where does he get that stuff? *Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real girl?! (Emily leans over the pool table to strike another ball, and when her blonde hair turns purple, she turns to everyone and shows that she now has that head of a Japanese Ly the Fairy from Rayman 2: Revolution and a black nose of a cat) *Emily: Who does he think I am? (grabs a pipe) A fairy?! *Henry: (in Globox's scream from Rayman 2) Oh! (Emily puts a pipe in her mouth) *Tillie: You sure are! (laughs, but when her whistle suddenly brays, she covers its mouth in shock. Toad screams in fear with Crash Bandicoot's screaming voice from Crash of the Titans as his mouth falls to the ground with a loud CLANG!) *Emily: Hey, you laugh like a half fox, half cat, and half dog. (laughs, then when her whistle begins to bray, she covers its mouth to stop) Is that coming out of me?! *Skarloey: (worried when Tillie nods her head, horrified) Yeesss! (Emily feels has face and black nose and gasps) *Emily: Oh! (feels her green tail tip with purple on it and grabs its end) Huh?! (feels her purple hair until she tugs at her ears) What the--? What's happening to me?! (runs up, and takes a look in the mirror, but sees that she is turning into a Japanese Ly the Fairy, and screams in terror. Stanley and James squeal in alarm) AAAAAGHHH! (runs around in panic) I've been double-crossed. Help! Help! Somebody help! I've been framed. Help! (stops and gets on her knees and begs to Tillie for help) Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. Call that engine. Call anybody! (grabs Tillie's braces, and shakes her up and down, but lets go off Tillie, as her hands become fairy hands with purple nails. Upon seeing this, poor Tillie gasps and backs away, scared) *Stepney, Bill, and Ben: Oh no! (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand gulp and gasp in Mario and Luigi's voices from Super Mario World) *Emily: Mama?! Mama!!!!!! (in the shadow, the clothing on Emily, turns white, and after purple swirls and stripes appear on her, Emily is now complete Ly the Fairy, who starts to wreck the whole place apart while she brays uncontrolably. Donald, Douglas, and Oliver yell in horror and hide behind a couch) *Duck: Oh, it's coming! (hides in a jar, while Tillie runs away, but hides under a chair, then watches in fear, as Ly the Fairy in which Emily has turned into, wrecks the whole place apart. Tillie looks very scared. But when Emily, now Ly the Fairy, leaves braying wildly, a fearful Tillie dodges a chair, and pops out, but sprouts out and feels two cocker spaniel dog ears, only to grab them) *Edward: (shocked) Uh-oh! *Tillie: Oh! What's happening? (white fur appears on her hands, skin, and feet) *Thomas: (still running for his life) I hope I'm not too late. *Molly: What's going on? *Tillie: What will I do?! (sprouts out an orange fox tail with a white tip on its end, but grabs its end, and gasps) Yikes! *Thomas: (finally rushes into the pool hall, worried) Princess Tillie! *Tillie: Thomas, please, help me, and hurry! *Thomas: Hurry, guys. The slaves, they're kids. They're turning into animals. (astonished) What?! You too? *Tillie: Yes, Thomas. *Thomas: Then, come on, quick. Or else you'll become even worse. (flees out of the pool hall when the others follow him) This way, guys. It's our only way. (The heroes race around the curve and run up the walls that surround the island. They manage to climb up, but when Tillie, still running, looks back down, and sees the pursuers running in pursuit) *Devious Diesel: There they are, you guys. It's the whole gang, who's missing. Get after them and bring them to me! *Tillie: Oh no! They've spotted us. Look out! *Thomas: Hurry up, guys, or else they'll catch us. (the heroes obey and stop at the edge of the cliff) You've got to jump. (when the engines obey, Tillie, with a lump in her throat, follows the engines, jumps off the cliffs, and dives into the sea, just to swim away with the others for the mainland) *All: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (SPLASH!) Category:Daniel Pineda